


Солги мне

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Удержать или отпустить? Женатый Фингон предлагает Маэдросу все забыть и выйти из Мандоса





	Солги мне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lie To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/412416) by Zhie. 



> написано на песню RED «Lie To Me»

Молчание настолько затянулось, что ждать дольше не было сил, и Маэдрос, потеряв всякую надежду, встал. Стрела была уже отравлена и положена на тетиву.  
– Ты сможешь полюбить кого-нибудь еще.  
Услышав это, Маэдрос сжал кулаки, мысленно моля не о помощи Мандоса, но о луке и стреле – и о возможности выстрелить прямо в сердце жестокого бывшего возлюбленного.   
Он сделал шаг вперед, а Фингон – шаг назад. Маэдрос выдохнул:  
– Эта любовь всегда была фальшивкой.  
Это было больно. Стрела все же была выпущена, и она пронзила грудь Фингону. И эти слова ранили его сильнее, чем могла бы настоящая стрела.  
– Ты лжешь.  
Маэдрос развернулся и ушел обратно в темноту залов Мандоса.


End file.
